A New Day
by CeeDaSo
Summary: A little short one-shot on what I think may have happened after the Epilogue of Champion. Takes place right after where the series ended! Day x June! Hope you enjoy it! Fluff/Romance Reviews are welcome! :) REVIEW please! :) I love to get your feedback!


I own absolutely nothing. All rights to the incredibly talented Marie Lu and her amazing books and amazing characters!

Author's Note: This takes places right after Champion's Epilogue!Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed!

* * *

Day's Light

The warmth of his hand slips away from my fingers. I can still feel the lingering spark that shoots up straight to my heart, I feel as though it may implode in itself. His sparkling eyes bore into mine, a familiar gleam lies there. He sheepishly smiles at me. I return his smile. "Would you like to accompany my brother and I to Tess's apartment?" He asks as he buries his hands in his pockets. I nod in agreement. I'm too terrified to open my mouth, afraid that I will lose all my composure and crumble. It's a wonderful and melancholy thing to be near him again. A part of me wants to bury myself in his arms and the other wants to run and keep running and never look back as not to hurt him again. I won't run. I can't. Not now, not ever. I love this man. I always have and always will. Eden shoots me a friendly smile, I return it. His knowing look of my very apparent anguish is not lost on him.

We walk together leisurely, or at least I'm trying to seem calm and composed. But inside my heart is hammering so hard against my ribcage I feel it made just burst. I let out a sigh without meaning to. Day looks over to me. "Are you alright June?" He asks a little worry washing over his beautiful features. I feel myself feeling flustered, the sound of his voice saying my name sends flutters through me. I need to get a grip. "I'm fine, I'm sorry." I smile up at him to reassure him. However Day has always been clever, I can see he isn't completely sold. "It's good to see you here in Los Angeles. Will your stay be a long one?" I ask, trying to shift the attention away from me. He shares a look with Eden and then looks off to the distance. "Eden has a job interview, but I'm sure you know that. It being in the headlines and all." He runs a hand through this short white-blonde hair. Then he's looking at me his expression one I can't seem to place. "Our two week stay could lengthen itself if everything goes well with his interview."

"It be nice to be home again." Eden says, his soft blue eyes still have that little tint of purple, it looks almost beautiful on him when he looks at me. "Of course, sometimes it's nice to be back to what's familiar to us." I say this more to myself I think. The brothers both nod at me in agreement. Day's stare lingers on me before he looks ahead as we continue our route to Tess'.

When we finally arrive at Tess's, I'm grateful. Being in Day's presence has drained me emotionally. Everything that I have kept at bay for the last ten years came flooding back in full force almost drowning me. Tess opens the door and greets Day and Eden whole heartedly giving each a tight embrace. When her eyes fall on me her happy features falter slightly. "You alright?" She asks under her breath. "I honestly don't know what I am right now. But now I know why you sounded so mischievous on our last call." I try to lighten up my mood a bit, it works, Tess is grinning at me. She takes me by the elbow and ushers me into her apartment where Day and Eden both stand in the living room waiting.

Supper goes without a hitch. The food was delicious, as always. Pascao seems to be entertaining everyone tonight with his and Day's adventures years ago. Day seems to be enjoying himself, his face is plastered with a grin that makes me catch my breath. It reminds me of the Day of my youth. Day is remembering details and he and Pascao are enjoying themselves immensely. I look over to see Eden and Tess chuckling amongst themselves. "Remember those amazing suits you got us June?" Pascao asks. It startles me out of my daze. "Yes I remember." I say, I try to sound light hearted but I come out sounding like I'm on autopilot. Pascao saves the day and launches himself quickly into his storytelling once more. I'm grateful, I don't think I could stand another moment where all eyes are fixed on me. I feel restless, I don't know what's wrong with me. Day is standing inches away from me I should be bouncing off of walls, but a part of me just wants to vanish. Tess comes over to me and seats herself next to me on the couch. She touches my arm. "June are you alright?" Her voice is but a whisper and she tries to keep her face void of any worry as not to alarm the others. Not to alarm Day. I don't think I could bare it. "I'm tired. I'm sorry. It was such a beautiful evening, all of it. Thank you, Tess. Really." I smiled sweetly at Tess. She pats my arm reassuringly.

After the cake and warm wishes and all the toasting I can handle in once night, I stand up, everyone stops and looks up at me. "I think I'm going to call it a night." I say. Day stands up as well. My heartbeat quickens. "So soon?" He asks. I see a little disappointment in his eyes. "I'm sorry, it has been such a lovely night, but I have an early call tomorrow with my Captains." I turn to Tess to embrace her and thank her for the beautiful evening. I kiss Pascao's cheek, his grin wide as he wishes me happy birthday again. I shake hands with Eden and wish him luck with his interview. Then finally I stand before Day. I feel my body heat up at our proximity to each other. He runs a hand through his hair, a small gentle smile plays on his lips. "Would you let me walk you home?" His question takes me by surprise. I shake my head. "It's quite alright, please you were having such a good time. Don't let me ruin that. I'll be fine. Really." I look at him and smile. "It's your birthday. You aren't ruining anything. Besides I would really like to walk you home." He insists, his eyes shining with hope. I'd like to think it's hope. "Alright." My voice sounds small. I don't know if I'll survive this. I'll be alone with Day. Alone with Daniel.

When we walk out of the apartment together my heart is in my throat. I briefly imagine myself changing my mind and running back to Tess' apartment. It's too late for that. I don't want him to think I've lost my mind. I'm not sure if I haven't lost my mind either at this point. We walk down the steps from the front door in silence. I feel Day stealing a few glances my way. We remain quiet for a while. Then I suddenly feel Day's hand on my arm, he stops walking. I turn towards him instinctively. He seems to be lost in thought. "Daniel? Is everything alright?" I can't help but sound panicked.

"I remember us walking together once, we went to a cafe. It was pretty empty, yeah?" He says. "Yes we did. The day the colonies attacked Los Angeles." He takes what I say and seems to be sorting it out in his mind. His hand still grips my elbow. His touch feels electrifying against my skin. "I remember that goddy alarm splitting my head in two." When Day says this I can almost believe that he's the same Day I remember from all those years ago. My Day. I can't help but smile. I feel flustered, again. Day looks down at his hand and starts to toy around with the paperclip ring around his finger. "It's when you gave me this." He whispers. "It is. I'm so glad you kept it all these years." I feel myself tear up. I tear streams down my face. Day suddenly places a soft hand on my cheek, it's warmth engulfs me, I lean into his open palm. He catches my lone tear with his thumb and gently wipes it away. I close my eyes. I want to relish in this moment for as long as I can.

"June."

When he says my name it sounds like home. I open my eyes and see that his face is inches from mine. His eyes are boring into mine so intensely that I feel I may burst into flames. I can feel his warm breath against my lips. Suddenly I feel him pull away briefly. "I'm so sorry. That wasn't right of me. I shouldn't have put you-" "Daniel, it's perfectly alright. I know this can't be easy-" He takes both my hands in his, he gently squeezes them. When he looks at me I feel his frustration and yearning. "It's not easy. But I can only imagine how terribly hard it must be for you." I feel a lump in my throat.

Oh God I'm going to lose it. Right here. But before I can, I see his eyes searching for something. An almost calculating look of sorts. "My doctor back in Antarctica told me once that it helps to recreate certain instances, or try something that may have been familiar to me once. Can I try something?" I give him a small nod. I'm mute tonight. I haven't been able to piece a whole phrase together. What is wrong with me?

I feel him bringing me closer to his body. His hands still holding my hands. I'm practically holding my breath. His face inches closer to mine. "Are you sure this is alright with you?" I feel the vibrations of his voice playing across my lips. "Is it alright with you?" I ask shyly. Day doesn't answer. He instead covers my lips with his.

In this moment I feel the world melt away. Every fibre of my being has been awakened and charged through the heat of his lips. I feel myself come alive under Day's kiss. His mouth is warm and soft against mine. His gentle kiss becomes hungrier and more urgent. I find myself putting my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. I can feel his fingers in my hair. This kiss will set me on fire. I don't know for how long this lasts. Seconds, minutes, hours, I don't care. He hesitantly pulls away from me, both of us left breathless. He gives me a sheepish smile, one that mirrors my own. My lips still tingle from the kiss.

"This count as our first date, yeah?" I let a bubble of laughter escape me, but my laughter quickly fades and is replaced with sobs and uncontrollable tears streaming down my face. I instinctively cover my face with my hands. The sobs can't seem to want to stop. The tears spilling from my eyes and constricting my throat. I've finally lost it.

Suddenly I feel strong arms around me. Day. Daniel. I don't care what name he goes by he will always be my light.

He holds me tightly.

After what feels like an eternity, my sobs turn to whimpers and I see that I have stained his shirt with my tears. I eventually seem to pull myself together.

I draw away from his warmth to look up at his face. I'm slightly taken back to see his beautiful face tear stained as well. I take his face between my hands and brush away the wetness from his eyes. "June, please. Forgive yourself." His voice shakes with emotion. "Do you remember?" I drop my hands to my side, waiting. My question sounds childish. Day shakes his head. "Not everything, but the fog is lifting from some memories. I know what happened to my mother and John. I know the how and the why. I've forgiven myself, it's time you do the same." Day mustn't remember all of it, his tortured look isn't there. The look that has always haunted him when he looked at me. "It's not that easy to forgive yourself when you've hurt someone who you deeply love." I find myself looking away from day. I feel vulnerable and bare. I don't want him to see me like this so soon after our meeting.

"You've punished yourself enough. Sometimes the things we do are right at that very moment even when they aren't." He cups my face in his hands and brushes his lips softly against my forehead. I close my eyes. "June, I never blamed you for any of it. I blamed myself. The only thing you were guilty of was of stealing my heart." The last part I hear the lightness in his voice. I chuckle under him. "Too cheesy, yeah? But so true." He breathes out.

God, I love this man.

I don't know how I lived through this world for ten years without his warmth and love and light. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury myself in the crook of his neck. Day wraps his arms around me as well, his lips buried in my hair.

"You've got yourself a second date, smooth talker." I say, my voice muffled against his warm skin. At this we both let out a soft laugh. His embrace tightens around me. I let out a breath that I think I've been holding in since the last time I saw him.

Finally he's here with me.

My heart. My love. My light.

My Day.

The End.


End file.
